Mythology In California
by grigsbyanthony
Summary: A Gravity Falls thingy. I don't expect this to go far. Made mainly to tick off a friend :-P Rated T for safety. Might accept OC's. Thanks Gravityfallsmd for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

"This sucks." Anthony quietly thought to himself as his mothers car departed from the airport. "Seriously? California? How

in any way can we afford this kind of lifestyle?" Anthony said with a bit of a rude tone. "I already told you," his mother

replied calmly, "This new job pays a LOT of money. Aren't you excited to meet new friends at school?" "Stop trying to

change the subject." Anthony said harshly. He immediately regretted his actions as he saw his mothers calm smile twist

into a hurt frown. Trying to lighten the mood, he asked, "Will I at least get a better allowance?" ending it with a cheesy

smile. She laughed, replying with "Seriously? You're only 13. How much money do you need?" Anthony's smile quickly

disappeared. His mom saw this and quickly replied "Maybe." He grinned. Maybe this won't be all bad after all.

**I need a cover image. Just saying. Also, these are going to be what updates and news look like. So yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

They drove up to the driveway he became oh so familiar with. Although his mom had made sure to look at the houses pictures every day, he

still had to help her locate it in the small neighborhood they were to live in. On the way into the large house they were going to inhabit, he

caught glimpse of what seemed to be a brother and a sister walking in with what he guessed were their parents. The sister had bushy brown

hair and wore a sweater with a ball of yarn on it. "Weird," Anthony thought. I thought I was the only one who wore winter clothes in hot places."

He also noticed that she had a full set of braces. Another similarity between Anthony and the mystery girl. She also looked at least one or two

years younger than him, though. Her brother on the other hand, wore a t-shirt layered with a vest. He also had a hat with what Anthony

thought was a pine tree. His outfit ended off with some shorts. He made a mental note to say hi to them. Normally, he wouldn't talk to

people he didn't know, but he made somewhat of a resolution to be more… open to people. They also looked pretty approachable, which was

a good quality to have.

**Here. Take it. Take it and ****_love _****it. I want to thank the academy for 2 favorites on the first chapter. Thank you all! *Stares at stuffed animals awkwardly*. **

**But in all seriousness thanks for the favorites! In other news, I don't know how my upload schedule will be. I can write a quick chapter in a short amount of time, but that's mostly because they are short. And they will stay that way. So don't whine. :-/**

**I also have no idea what I'm doing with the format of my writing here, but it will have to do. I IS LAZY.**

**Luckily, I have pre-written a ****_lot _****more chapters, so maybe updates daily. For now.**


	3. Chapter 3

It took the almost the entire weekend to unpack most of the furniture and clothes (which wasn't much). He took the rest of the afternoon to walk around and admire the landscape. For such a modern state, the neighborhood in which he was to live was surprisingly filled with wildlife. There was a section of the forest located behind his and the neighbors that he had seen yesterdays homes. After riding his bike around the rest of the neighborhood, he decided last minute that he would check out the woods behind his house.

Propping his bike up on the left wall of his house, he slid his hands into the white pockets of his white hoodie and began a stable trot into the forest. About halfway through the strangely short woods, he swore he saw a yellow pair of feline like eyes. He swiveled quickly to the right to confirm his suspicion, only to be met with a group of bushes. He shrugged it off as paranoia, and continued forward.

Near the end of the wooded area of the forest, he heard the ruffling of pages. He looked around to be greeted with a path to a small clearing Walking through it, his eyes were set upon the boy he had previously seen, reading a peculiar looking book with the number 3 printed on the cover. "Hey!", Anthony said, trying to get the other kids attention. "WHO? WHA-" the other boy screamed as he fell backwards off the stump he was sitting on. "Holy jeez, dude are you okay?" Anthony said worriedly. "Yeah, yeah. Wait, are you my new neighbor?" "Yeah," Anthony replied hastily. "I think I saw you getting home from where ever you went. I was actually going to say hi when I got the chance, but I saw you here and I thought- Oh right… sorry about scaring you and all." "Oh that's okay. I've gotten used to falling off of things." "Oh. Okay then." Anthony replied a bit confused. He then realized that the sun was beginning to set and he checked his watch. "Crud!" Anthony exclaimed. "It's already six! Sorry, I have to go before my mom flips out on me." Wait, It's already six?!" The other boy exclaimed equally as surprised. "Well, can I just walk home with you then? I might as well." Anthony didn't need two seconds to decide. "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

**I hate formatting. Also, I love the feedback I am getting, it's almost like I have real friends! *sits in corner and talks to self***

**Sorry for the late chapter and all, but I recently got a designated time for using my computer. This is due to me having been on it so much and forgetting about my laundry.**

**Besides that, there isn't much else to say. Keep on reviewing, ****_I love the attention._**

**(PS, XxSkullCandyxX, I'd love to add an OC. But do you mind giving me info like what kind of personality he has? Sorry, it's completely my fult for being a bit vague on the OC situation.  
And it is also perferred your OC is some kind of shape shifting creature that can turn form creature to man at will.)  
**


	4. Character Summaries

**This is where quick descriptions of OC's will be located.**

**Anthony:** African-American teenage boy. Looks a bit more on the tanner side, though. :-P

Is clever and friendly. Not much detail is going into this one because you'll find out more about him as the story goes. He is the main character. :-/


	5. Chapter 5

Just walking through the forest was boring, so Anthony decided to converse with the boy. After all, he didn't even get his name. "So, uhh… What's your name?" "Oh it's Dipper." "Huh, that's an… Odd name. No offense though." "None taken. I get that a lot. What's your name?" "Mine's Anthony. I just moved here from Ohio with my mom." "Oh…" They sat there for a second in awkward silence. "Sorry," Dipper started. "I'm a bit awkward with… well, people." This got a laugh from Anthony, and soon enough, both boys were laughing. Soon after they stopped their giggle fit, Anthony began thinking of something else to ask.

"What school are you going to go to?" Anthony asked out of the blue. "Oh, I'm just going to the local middle school. You?" "Ditto." Anthony replied plainly. Then he remembered that odd book that he found Dipper reading. "Hey Dipper?" "Yeah?" "What was that book you were reading? Is it any good?" "Huh? Oh that… It's nothing…" Dipper looked nervous. To ease the mood, Anthony put on a devious grin and asked "It isn't some weird limited edition of 50 Shades of Grey is it?" "What?! NO!" Dipper said, slightly blushing.

"Than what is it?" Anthony said in a laughing fit." "It's… Well… Can you keep a secret?" "Well yeah, but if you are reading twisted Twilight fan fiction, I don't know," "It's not, I swear." Dipper said blushing harder. "This book," Dipper began, pulling the large book out of his vest "is 3. It is a book containing info on multiple magical creatures. But rather than those books that you see that the kids have with magic cartoon fairies and such, the creatures in this are real." "That's… interesting." Anthony said a bit weirded out."You don't believe me, do you?" Dipper said, a bit disappointed. "Well, I can't say I am not completely skeptical. But I do believe in the paranormal. So that counts as something, right?" "Meh, good enough." Dipper said, the frown of disappointment leaving his face.

They kept walking for a bit, until Anthony spotted their homes. "Race ya home Dipper!" Anthony said with a sly grin on his face. "You're on!" Dipper replied, equally as excited. Anthony ended up wining, with Dipper responding with, "I was tired." Anthony looked and began to laugh, causing Dipper to laugh too. "Well, I'll see you at school I guess." Anthony shouted across to his neighbor who was entering his home. "Yeah, smell ya later!" Dipper replied as he closed his door. "Pokemon references?" Anthony thought "I'm gonna like this guy." He said as he walked into his new home, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from a distance.

**Here's another chapter for my viewers! I love you all! *crosses fingers behind back***

**Also, THEY ARE NOT IN GRAVITY FALLS. ANYONE LOYAL TO THE FANDOM WOULD KNOW THAT GRAVITY FALLS IS IN OREGON. NOT CALIFORNIA.**

**Anyways, there is not much else to say. I think I'll do a double upload today if someones notices fast enough. See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sir." "Yes?" "There has been a slight… interference." "What do you mean?" "The human… He has made a friend." "How is this an interference?" "Well, judging by how they go along, It seems that they will be together at most of the times we have to attack." "Hmmm…" "Sir?" "What is it?" "May I propose an idea?" "And what would this idea be?" "I propose we turn the friend." "Why would w- wait… that might be a good idea." "Yes sir. The other child is young enough that he would not be able to stay in control. We might not have to go through with the plan ourselves." "Excellent. Execute the plan immediately so we may go home sooner." "Yes sir." "That dipper will know not to mess with our kind again."_

**Ooohh what is this? _What. Is. This._**

**Seems like somebody, or some_ thing_, is watching them. What could this mean? My poor, uneducated mind can not handle the mysteriousness of this chapter. *Mind implodes* **

**Also, double update.**


	7. Chapter 7

The first day of school was okay. His teachers were nice, and he also shared many of the same classes with Dipper. He fit right in with everyone else, and it seemed like it was going to be a good school year. He also learned that he was a year older than Dipper, which he made sure to use against him as a weapon. After a long day of introductions, Anthony later than met Dippers sister, Mabel, who was… well, odd. After getting off the bus, Anthony said good-bye to Dipper and went home. Upon entering the home, he instinctively said "I'm home mom!", But then soon remembered that his mother would be working really late hours. Anthony sighed, taking off his backpack and throwing it on the couch. He went to the fridge to fetch a snack, finding a cold Capri sun to drink. He closed the fridge and turned to be met with a black blur. Everything went dark. Anthony woke up. His head hurt like crazy, so much he didn't notice the scratch on his arm until he tried pushing himself up. "Oww…" Anthony moaned, then using his other arm to sit up. "What attacked me? And in my kitchen? Seriously!" Anthony checked his arm again. Then he checked the time. The clock read 2:42 pm. He had gotten home at 2:35 pm. He hadn't been out long. Why was the scratch already healing so quickly?

**DOUBLE UPDATE FOR DA WIN!**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly. The scratch had turned into a scar rather quickly. Aside from a long lasting fever, things were looking good for him. He made new friends, did well on tests, and had the free time to hang out with Dipper. "Dipper." "Yeah?" "Guess what day it is." "It's Friday. Wh- wait. Is this what I think it is?" They were both quiet for a while. Then suddenly and in unison, the exclaimed "SLEEPOVER!" After school, Anthony went home to prepare, while Dipper went to go pack toiletries and such. As soon as he had gotten out the popcorn, he began to feel weird. His stomach began to feel tingly, but he had passed it off as a side effect of the fever. Anthony was finishing putting on his t-shirt when Dipper knocked at the door. Upon opening the door, Dipper immediately noticed the scratch on Anthony's arm and asked, "What happened to your arm?" Anthony replied "Oh, I was attacked in the kitchen by some animal. Probably a Raccoon. I think I may have left the door unlocked. Maybe it was a Raccoon." "Hmm…" Dipper said squinting his eyes. He the reached in his bag and grabbed out his book, 3. "Come on Dipper, you think it was a monster?" "A creature." Dipper corrected him. Anthony rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, lets at least sit down then." "After some consideration, I think I have found the creature that attacked you." "Let me hear it." "Okay, I have deducted that the creature that attacked you is… a Werecat." Anthony stared at Dipper for a moment. "A Werecat?" "Yes. That _could _be what attacked you." "Can I see the book?" "Sure."

**PLOT TWISSTTT. But not really.**

**I'm loving all of the reviews you guys are giving me, and especially the OC's.**

**But you guys will have to wait to see who's OC gets in until this section of the story clears up. So until then, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Werecat: This species of werecreature (shape shifter) is known for it's violent nature. They are very territorial and protective of family and friends. They tend not to turn people into their kind unless provoked or for unknown purposes. If you or someone you know believe(s) that they/you have been scratched, here are the symptoms. They are very subtle and not noticeable until too late. Symptoms include fever, nausea and stomach problems. Werecats turn during the New Moon. From what information is given so far, there is no cure. Additionally, Werecats have three forms. The first, which some have learned to turn into on will, is the New Moon form. The most painful of the forms to turn into. The second is the half and half form. In this form, the Werecat can shift easily on will. This is the form they are most often found in, as it gives the Werecat a weird feeling when in human form. In the half and half form, the Werecat is mostly human, with feline like ears, half slitted pupils, a yellowish tint to their eyes, retractable claws, feline like feet, fur found on their chest area and other places, and sharper canine teeth. The third form is their full cat form, which takes medium skill to shift into. Furs on Werecats vary depending on the color of their hair. All Werecats have super enhanced senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch. The also have increased stamina and agility. Children/youth Werecats are often unable to control themselves during the first turn through the three forms, resulting in a dangerous tantrum.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that's… vague." The expression that Dipper was wearing quickly turned serious. "I'm serious Anthony. What if I'm right?" Anthony thought for a bit. "Well, I have a calendar with the moon cycles on it. If it makes you feel better, we can prepare a date for testing." Anthony replied sarcastically. "Perfect," Dipper replied. Anthony sighed and began to lead Dipper to his room. On the way up, Anthony asked "Why were you so quick to guess Werecat?" Dipper looked around nervously and replied "Well, when I was in Gravity Falls, Oregon… I got into a bit of trouble with some Werecats. They said they would hunt me down and destroy anything close to me. Luckily, they didn't see Mabell… But it is possible that they would have followed me. From what I know, Werecats won't stop until they reach their goal. It put me… on edge." "Oh…" Anthony didn't know what else to say. Then, almost as if on command, Anthony felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he doubled over. Anthony moaning caused Dipper to turn around and then sprint to Anthony's room. He checked the calendar for the moon. Of course, it read clear as day "New Moon". Dipper heard Anthony moan again and ran back out. Anthony was sweating profusely. Dipper quickly led Anthony to his basement and locked the door. He then sat against the door to wait it out.

**BUM BUM BUUMMMMMM. Dipper was right.**

**Also, THEY ARE NOT IN GRAVITY FALLS. STAHP SAYNG STUFF THAT IMPLIES THAT THEY ARE INDEED THERE. STAHP. ****_STAHP._**

**Also, stahp is just a slang term for stop that my buddies and I use.**


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Anthony was going through a whole new level of pain. He his was pounding, and every pore on his body were leaking sweat. His legs soon buckled underneath him, and he fell over, screaming in pain. Then all of a sudden he felt his spine arch upwards and begin to expand. This made him scream even louder. The end of his tailbone then began to grow outwards, and it eventually protruded from his flesh and skin, covered in muscle. His hands began to stretch outwards and form into what seemed like paws. Soon after, his feet started to stretch and then break into a back paw like position. But the worst part to Anthony was the shifting of his face. It began to push outwards, as the skin on s nose became engulfed in a leathery like substance. His teeth began to fall out and get replaced by sharper more dangerous versions of themselves. At the same time, his ears were being pulled to the top of his head and stretched into catlike ears. His knees proceeded to bend his legs backwards and lock them into place his sleeping clothes were torn to shreds in the process. Then, he felt every single hair on his body grow, along with new ones coming from every pore on his body, replacing the sweat. After everything though, Anthony was still conscious. His body still ached, but with what energy he had left, he managed to crawl to the corner and curl up into a ball to fall asleep.

**This was as descrptive as I could get late at night in a hotel room. Enough said.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper was jolted awake by the last ring of Anthony's home phone. He walked over to it and began to listen to the voice message. "Hey baby, I have to work overnight, so I'll see you later in the morning, love you." Dipper guessed this was Anthony's mom. "Thank god." Dipper sighed. It would be kind of hard explaining why your son is replaced with a giant cat beast. He checked the time. 12:00 pm. One more hour and Anthony would be normal. Dipper quietly walked over to the basement door and unlocked it. Cracking the door open a little, he looked into the corner of the basement. With what little light he had, he saw a black shape. It stirred slightly, than went limp again. "Sorry Anthony." Dipper whispered. "This is all my fault". He closed the door and walked over to the couch and slumped over on it. As h was falling asleep, he swore he saw a pair of yellow eyes in the window.

**Short chapter is short.**


	13. Chapter 13

_ "Sir?" "Yes?" "There has been… a slight turn of events." "What do you mean?" "Well the boy we turned…" "What about him?" "He… Stayed in control." "HOW?!" "I don't know… But I am almost sure he won't in his second change." "You'd better be right. If he reaches his third shift, we'll have two problems to deal with." "Agreed sir. I will monitor their activity." "Good. The sooner this is over, the sooner we go home."_


	14. Chapter 14

Anthony was woken up to the sounds of birds chirping. His body still ached from last night. "I can't believe Dipper was right…" Anthony said with a slump. He could hear and smell everything. A side effect of the transformation. He looked to the stairs to find a pile of clothes placed neatly on the third step down, along with a grocery bag that he guessed was for the tattered remains of his pajamas. After getting dressed, he found Dipper slumped on the couch watching early Saturday morning re runs of cartoons. As soon as he saw Anthony he asked sarcastically "How was your night?" "It sucked." Anthony replied plainly. Slumping on the couch next to Dipper. Dipper pushed away from him slightly wearing a wary expression. "What, now you're scared of me?" Anthony asked hotly. "No! It's just… You know what the book said. Young Werecats can't usually stay in control. Last night might have been luck. Your next change could happen at any moment now, too." Dipper was right. Anthony didn't know when the next change would occur. It could be any minute. And he could lose control and possibly hurt Dipper. Maybe worse. "Oh, and your mom called last night. She said that she-" Dipper was cut off by the ringing of the home phone. Anthony sat up and limped over to the phone. Upon picking it up, he was greeted with "Hi baby!" "Hi mom…" "I have to stay in Arizona for the weekend. We are going to strike a big business deal, so I need you to hang in there for a bit without me, okay babe?" "Okay. Love you." "Love you too hun. Bye!" "Bye." "What did she say?" Dipper asked. "She won't be here the entire weekend." Anthony said, putting down the phone. "Well that gets rid of a problem." Dipper replied, sinking back into the couch. "What do we do now? Wait for me to turn?" "I guess. There is not much else we can do." "Okay. But turn down the TV. It's killing my ears." "What? It's not even half way up in volume!" "Fine. I'm going upstairs to rest in bed." "Okay. But do something to signal me when you turn again." "Yeah yeah…" Anthony yawned as he began walking up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

It was only two hours later when he began to turn again. He yelled to get Dippers attention once more. His ears did the same as they did previously, stretching and causing Anthony more pain. His tailbone began to push outwards again until it came out at least four feet. His nails began to lengthen and push inwards while at the same time some how sharpening. His feet to lengthen and coat with fur, as his toes morphed together, growing claws also. His canines grew longer and sharper, as his pupils became somewhat slits. He felt tufts of fur growing on his chest and various other places. Soon enough, the transformation was done.

This one had not hurt as much, and he was left in control. Standing up was hard with his new feet, but he adapted surprisingly quickly. He felt a lot stronger than usual, which he guessed was a side effect of this transformation. Opening the door, he was met with Dippers surprised face as he fell backwards. "Anthony?" he questioned carefully, ready to run if needed. Anthony responded sarcastically with "Dipper?" and a sly grin. Dipper looked at Anthony in awe. "How are you still in control? What witchcraft is this?" Dipper said with a grin. Anthony looked at himself in the hallway mirror. His fur was naturally a dark brown, on his tail, ears, and feet. "This is so weird. I look like one of those chibi things." Dipper laughed. "I know, right?" Anthony stared at himself for a bit longer. "How do I change back?" "I don't think you can on the first turn. But I think later you can just do it on command." "Oh." Anthony replied. "Well I guess that eliminates my chances of going out. This is going to be a long day." "More like an extend sleepover." Dipper said trying to lighten the mood. "Dipper, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You're clearly afraid of me, so I don't want you to stay any longer than you have to." "But I am. This is my fault after all. I was the one that messed with the Werecats. Not you." Dipper replied, clearly mad at himself. But Anthony wasn't looking at Dipper. He was looking out the window, straight at a Deer. Anthony's ears went flat as he went on all fours, ready to go for the kill. "Anthony?" Dipper said, confused. Dipper followed Anthony's eyes to see what he was looking at. "ANTHONY!"

**Okay, quick update. Soon I will be out of my pre-written chapters, so it may soon be an update every two days. I also have written the first chapter of my PMD fanfic, which will be posted soon. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay loyal!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Wha?" Anthony said, snapping out of his trance. "You were about to attack a Deer." Dipper said awestruck. "I'm thinking it's just primal instinct." Anthony replied a little disappointed. "I should have expected downsides to this, too." Anthony thought to himself. His stomach growled. "That explains it." Anthony said. "What explains what?" Dipper said warily. "I'm hungry. That's probably why I was about to attack that Deer." Anthony replied as he walked to the fridge. He followed his nose to the meat drawer and grabbed a pack of hot dogs. Rather than cooking them, Anthony just tore open the package and began gulping them down one at a time. Dipper looked at him in disgust. "What?" Anthony inquired. Dipper just pointed to the package of raw hot dogs. "Oh." Anthony said knowingly. "Well, I'm hungry, okay?" Dipper replied with face palmed as he sat back down on the couch.

**Last chapter for now. going to Universal Studios for two days. :-P **

**While I'm gone, tell me whether you want a PMD fanfic or not.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Five hours had passed until a question entered Anthony's mind. "Hey Dipper?" "Yeah?" Dipper replied, clearly bored out of his mind. "What do you think the Werecat who turned me was planning?" "I don't know. Maybe he was destroying you by ruining your life. That's all I've got." "Hmm…" Anthony muttered. Although he knew that Dipper was smarter than anyone else he knew, he doubted him. "Why would they just turn him rather than-" Anthony gulped mentally. "Kill him?" Anthony shuddered. Then another thought raced to his mind. "Did they… did they really want me to… kill my own friend?" Anthony whispered. "What?" Dipper asked, eager to do something other than board games and watching the television. "Oh, uhhh…" Anthony tried to think of something. Suddenly, it hit him like a bat colliding with a baseball. "Did you… Want to experiment?" Anthony thought he would see at least some bit of hesitation in his eyes, but was quickly proved wrong. "Dipper is a man of science," Anthony calmed himself mentally. "He jut wants to help. I think." "I'd love to!" Dipper exclaimed. "I have been planning out an entire course for you to try! Well, whenever you would ask…" It took two hours to complete the course. Anthony insisted on helping, but to no avail. Dipper claimed that he should take responsibility for what he caused, and whatever side affect that was caused, too. Anthony thought that it was a good chance to test his abilities, but that idea was rejected along with the first. Anthony had to admit though; Dipper had made a well-done course. He claimed that each part of the course would test a certain physical ability. The first segment of the course was made to test Anthony's newfound jumping skills. Anthony looked at the platform in awe. Had Dipper seriously expected him to jump that high? "The platform is at least five feet taller than me, and not to mention supported by two very unstable looking beams. " Anthony thought to himself. "Well anything is possible. YOLO!" Anthony stated, as he prepared to jump. He positioned himself in what he thought would be the most logical position, and jumped. His doubts were proved wrong almost immediately, as he felt a new force propel him upwards. Anthony landed on his feet, despite the almost impossible odds. "I guess the feet have something to do with it." Anthony theorized. Now it was on to the next two courses.

**Okay, so if any of you were wondering, I envision my character a bit like Werecat Dipper. Look him up on Google images.**

**Also, I'm back. Yay.**


	18. Chapter 18

The second course consisted of multiple beams and was supposedly to test his improved balance. "Judging from how I preformed with the first test, this one should be just as easy." Anthony guessed, as e prepared for the first leap. Upon pushing forward, Anthony immediately sailed through the air without conflict, landing on one foot, staying in a balanced position. "Well, there's another downside." Anthony shouted down to a clearly impressed Dipper. "What would that be?" Dipper replied, trying to hide his slight jealousy towards Anthony's physical ability. "These feet," Anthony answered, pointing to the one still hanging in the air, "are far to big to fit on platforms of this size." "Yeah, but I see that you can balance quite well anyways." "Yeah, I guess that's good." Anthony said, finishing off the last two platforms. Upon reaching the stage of the platform, Dipper informed him that this stage was meant to test his agility and climbing ability at the same time. You were meant to use the gap between the two sections to sprint as fast as you can, which would be timed, and use the speed you gained to propel yourself upwards and get a bit of a head start on your climb up the wall of Anthony's house. "Easy enough." Anthony thought enthusiastically, beginning his sprint. It took Anthony only five seconds for Anthony to clear the twenty-foot gap, and only three minutes for him to scale the thirty-foot wall. At the end, Anthony hadn't even broken a sweat. "Wow!" Dipper shouted excitedly. "The results are amazing! I can't wait to show you!" "Why don't we use this opportunity to test another ability?" Anthony asked. "What's that?" "Sight. I want to see if I can see the results from this far." "Okay, reasonable enough." Dipper replied, turning around the tiny notebook he was writing in. Anthony squinted his eyes. "Wow! Only three minutes? Really?" Anthony asked a bit sarcastically. "Seriously? How can you see that?" Dipper inquired awestruck. "Carrots. Lots and lots of carrots." Anthony replied laughing as he jumped from the roof, not knowing of the scorpion that was resting near the woodpile. Upon landing, the scorpion attacked with furry, impaling its stinger in Anthony's foot. Hissing in surprise, Anthony fell backwards and down the hill that led to the rocky creek near his house. "Anthony!" Dipper yelled chasing after him. Anthony continued to roll for about fifty more seconds until his head came in contact with a rather sharp rock. Everything went black.

**THY HIATUS IS UPON US! Sorry guys, I gotta write some more chapters! BBRRRBBBB.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper finally reached Anthony, but not in time. Blood was gushing from the place where Anthony had hit his head. "Anthony…" Dipper muttered, dropping on his knees near Anthony's head. "I didn't know…" Dipper continues, beginning to silently cry. A few seconds had past with Dipper blaming himself over and over again until something happened. "HHHOOOOLLLYYY CRAP!" Anthony exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "OMIGOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Dipper cried happily hugging Anthony rather tightly. "Okay. You. Can. Stop. With. The. Hugging." Anthony mustered with what little breath he had left. "Oh right, right…" Dipper replied backing away. "What happened?" Anthony wheezed. "All I remember is getting stung and falling." Anthony spotted the rock and felt his head. There was a huge mess of blood covering the back off his head, and a slight opening where he guessed he had hit his head. His white white hoodie was completely covered with blood taking it off, Anthony asked "How long was I out?" "You weren't just out." Dipper answered. "You were dead." Dipper finished, completely serious. "Yeah right." Anthony said jokingly, balling up his hoodie. "If I was dead, how am I alive now? Did you do chest compressions or something?" "God I'm stupid…" Dipper muttered, face palming. "How did you know I was dead then?" Anthony asked, completely serious.

"Well, you weren't breathing. So that's something." Dipper answered, sitting don on a nearby fallen log. After quickly thinking for a bit, Anthony's face of thinking turned into a face of interest. "Dipper?" "Yeah?" Dipper asked. "What is a distinguishing feature of cats in fairy tales and such." Dipper thought for a moment, his face soon twisting into a face of awe. "9 lives." They both said in unison.

**XxSkullCandyxX, I'd love to use your OC as a Werecat.**

**Tazmanian Devil, KANGAROO LEGS? SERIOUSLY? XD  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"Dude that's AWESOME!" Dipper yelled, jumping up in excitement. "But now I'm down to 8 lives, if I really did just die there." Anthony said as he shuddered. "My head still aches," Anthony said, trying to change the mood. "Lets go back to the house. Upon coming back, Anthony immediately grabbed a grocery bag and threw his bloody balled up hoodie inside of it. A After tying it up, Anthony dug up a little blanket of trash I the trash can, placing the bag flatly underneath it. When doing this, Anthony's nose was killing him, demonstrating his newly enhanced nose.

After grabbing an ice pack, Anthony walked back over to the couch to sit down. Upon doing so, Anthony managed to sit one his tail, yelping and falling off the couch. A few hours later of watching TV, playing video games and discussing movies, Anthony remembered something that could possibly be a problem. "Dipper?" "Yeah?" Dipper answered along with the scream of a dying character on screen. "Ya know how the book said that I might… In simpler terms, go off?" "Yeah…" Dipper answered, pausing the game. "What if I go off in school?" Dipper dropped the remote. "Crap!" Dipper exclaimed. "We need a contingency plan." Anthony told Dipper, worried. "We could use chloroform?" Dipper said slyly. "If I owned some." Anthony said, not in the mood for joking. "Okay… Uhh…" Dipper muttered. "We could just improvise." Anthony suggested. "We can't really plan anything is such a crazy school. Lets just hope that nothing happens. I've been good so far." Dipper nodded. "We'll just have to wait. For now, just worry about tomarrows transformation." "Right." Anthony replied, his ears drooping. "Can't wait…"

**I'm going to tell you something. Like, right now.  
**

**Okay, so for this story I'm not going to put a butt ton of effort towards my word choice and descriptions. So basically, what you previously have seen is what you are going to get.**

**Also I have to write now. I no want to write. I no waanananaananananananaaaaaaa.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Truth or dare?" And asked curiously. "No" Dipper answered, clearly un amused. "But whyyyy nnoottt?" Anthony whined. "We have nothing better to do!" "We have video games!" Dipper replied hastily, picking up a controller, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Wait… Are you scared?" Anthony asked, his frown of desperation turning into a sheepish grin. "WHAT? Why would you even say that?" Dipper exclaimed. "I'm just… nervous." "Nervous? Oh my god…" Anthony said. "My friend is afraid to play a simple party game…" "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Dipper exploded, nearly breaking the remote he now held threateningly in his hands. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Dipper asked again menacingly. "NOTHING." Anthony lied, stifling a laugh. "Whatever…" Dipper sighed, slouching in his seat. "I'll play the game." "Great!" Anthony said excitedly. "Okay then… Truth or dare?" Anthony asked deviously. "Dare I guess…" Dipper replied flatly. "Wha- Really? So soon?" Anthony said surprised. "Okay… I dare you… To stand outside in the cold for 5 minutes." Anthony commanded. "Seriously? That's all?" Dipper asked skeptically. "That's the worst dare I've ever heard! Why not say something like, "Lick a knife, or "Kiss a tree"? Why something so… simple?" Dipper finished. "All I had were truth questions! It was the first thing I though of!" Anthony replied trying to defend himself. "Whatever." Dipper said between fits of laughter. Dipper, still laughing, walked over to the sliding glass door, cautiously unlocking it and sliding it open. Not until then did Dipper notice how eerie and dark the wooded parts of Anthony's backyard looked. "Can you give me another dare?" Dipper asked Anthony pleadingly. "Nope." Anthony answered with a grin, pulling out his phone and preparing the timer. "Ready when you are!" Anthony said placing his thumb over the start button. "Fine." Dipper said with false courageousness, walking outside and shutting the door. Anthony started the timer.

**Here's another chapter. Also, I WILL MOST LIKELY USE YOUR OC! STAHP ASKIN!**

**Also, this chapter is almost done, just wait. I think I'll use an OC or two every chapter. Maybe I'll do a contest or something. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Okayyyy, it's only five minutes Dipper, get it together." Dipper silently reassured himself while rubbing his shoulders. It was a lot colder than Dipper had anticipated; he would almost surely get a cold. "Not so happy now, are you Dipper?" Anthony cackled in delight. Anthony's cackling soon came to an abrupt stop as Anthony heard an unfamiliar sound. "Huh?" Anthony muttered curiously moving to the stairs where he had heard the sound. Tip toeing quietly to the staircase, Anthony peeked over the corner. He saw an unfamiliar man. Trying to get a closer look, Anthony stumbled creating a slight shuffling sound. But some how, the man had heard the sound and began to grin. "Hello Anthony." The mystery man said. Anthony noted that his voice sounded raspy, almost like a smokers. "How has that scratch been doing? I take it that it has healed?" the man said ominously. "Who are you?" Anthony asked angrily, covering his scar with his hand. "Call me Trevor." The man answered, picking up a picture of him in Ohio with his mom. "Is this your Mom? I wonder what I can do with her…" Trevor questioned sadistically. Alarmed, Anthony's hands curled into fists. "What do you want? I don't have any money!" Anthony questioned the Man hastily. "Money is not a necessity of my kind." The man answered plainly. "Wha-" Anthony began, being interrupted by slow chuckling of the intruder.. Suddenly, the mans ears began to twist and contort, turning catlike. His tailbone began to grow, soon became a long silver tail. "No, I just came with a warning." The man said, answering Anthony's question. "If you don't kill Dipper, I will." The man continued with a grin, revealing sharp canines. "Now good night." The man ended, some how leaving without Anthony noticing. "Anthony?" Dipper asked shakily, catching Anthony's attention. "Whom were you talking to?" "Nobody…" Anthony replied quietly. "I'm going to go to bed now." Anthony added, walking over to the couch and laying down. "Good-night Dipper…" "Good night?" Dipper replied, wiping his nose. "What?" Dipper thought with a sneeze.

**Quick question, do you guys want bigger chapters but less updates or smaller chapters but more updates?**


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper opened his eyes groggily. He had somehow managed to sleep with his head on the ground and the rest of his body resting on the sofa. The snot being produced by his cold had dribbled into his mouth, causing Dipper to react by spitting hastily and shaking his head. Dipper's body was stiff due to the odd position in which he had slept in. It took Dipper five minutes to push himself up and notice that Anthony was missing. The blanket he was using was curled up into a ball, as if Anthony had rolled it up before leaving. "ANTHONY!" Dipper shouted. Worried, Dipper checked the basement to find nothing but a dehumidifier. "ANNTHHHONNYYY!" Dipper shouted once more. "WHHAATTTTT?" Anthony replied from the living room. With a sigh of relief, Dipper jogged back to the point of origin. Upon entering, Dipper was greeted with a cat. "Anthony?" Dipper asked questioningly. "Dipper?" the black cat replied. At first Dipper just stared at it, astonished. But the astonishment quickly turned into laughter. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTTEEE!" Dipper exclaimed, making a goo goo face. "yeah yeah..." After minutes of Dipper laughing and Anthony staring at him grudgingly, Dipper finally asked, "Did it hurt?" "Not really," Anthony answered. "All I felt was some tightness in my stomach and all of a sudden I was like this." Before Dipper could ask another question, he noticed that there was some of a red sticky substance covering some of Anthony's jaw. "Is that.. Blood?" Dipper asked worryingly. "What?" Anthony said startled, using his paw to wipe around his face. When Anthony finally found it, he put the mysterious substance up to his snout. After sniffing it, "Anthony confirmed Dipper's suspicions. "But where did it come from?" Anthony asked, putting his paw down and sniffing the air. Anthony sniffed for a bit longer until he traced the scent back to the back door. Treading cautiously, Anthony and Dipper walked around the couch to reveal a dead, bloody, and mutilated bird. Dipper gagged while Anthony only held his head down in shame. After gagging for a few seconds, Dipper noticed Anthony sulking. "Anthony, it's okay. It's only because of your instincts-" "It's not okay Dipper!" Anthony shouted angrily. "What if i had done this to you?" "But you didn't!" Dipper interrupted pleadingly. Anthony sighed, all signs of anger leaving his face. "Dipper, something happened last night." Anthony said out of the blue, twisting his paw as he would if he was human. "What do you mean something happened?" Dipper inquired. "There was someone in the house. He said a bunch of weird stuff but..." "But what" Dipper questioned further. "I think that... I think that he was the one that turned me." Anthony finished hastily. Dipper stared at Anthony in disbelief. "Why wouldn't you tell me!" Dipper exclaimed, himself getting a bit angry. "I didn't want to burden you." Anthony answered sadly. "You already have to deal with me... I didn't want to put more on the load of crap you have to endure." Anthony finished. Dipper stared at Anthony for a while more, feeling sympathy for his friend. "Did he say anything else?" Dipper asked breaking the silence. Anthony looked at the ground. "Anthony." Dipper said seriously, getting Anthony's attention. "You need to tell me." Dipper continued. "Any information could be useful." Anthony sighed, his ears drooping also. "He also said that if I don't kill you, he will." Dipper looked horrified. "He also told me that his name was Trevor." Dipper froze. Trevor. Where had he remembered that name? After thinking for a few moments, realization struck. Trevor was the Werecat he had messed with.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a sunny humid afternoon in Gravity Falls. Dipper had the day off, so he decided to let fate choose what creature he was to search for. After flipping through a few pages, Dipper brought his hand down. Upon looking, he learned that he was to look for the Werecat. The book informed him that Werecats were very elusive and rare creatures, so he knew he was going to be gone all day. Grabbing a baseball bat and the keys to the golf court, Dipper set off to discover and get proof of Werecats. Only half way through the forest Dipper encountered something. It happened so quickly that dipper had no time to react as he hit an unknown object. Dipper quickly got out and surveyed the area for the unknown object he had hit. About 5 feet away from the cart was a brown kitten. Sprinting over to the kitten, he realized that it's back paw was mangled. Upon seeing Dipper the cat mewed and tried getting up, causing it more pain. "It's okay!" Dipper said, worried for the little kitten. "Judging from the mew it made, it must be a girl." Dipper thought while fishing through the junk in the cart for a first aid kit. "But why is a kitten like her wandering about in the wild?" Upon finishing that thought, Dipper heard a raspy voice yell "Daisy! Daisy where are you? It's me, Trevor!" "Daisy? Who's - Oh god." Dipper muttered, eying the young kitten. "Daddy! I'm over here!" The young kitten yelled. Shocked, Dipper stumbled backwards, hitting his arm on the trunk of the cart. "Daisy!" Dipper heard from the same voice, this time close. Looking to the point of origin, he saw A large silver cat walk out of the forest with a happy smile. That smile soon faded when he saw his daughters leg. He quickly turned to Dipper, who was trying to push himself up with his left arm. _"You!" _The cat yelled walking towards him. "You did this to my daughter!" It continued. Then to Dippers surprise the cat shifted rather quickly into a man. Dipper yelled and quickly hopped into the golf cart using his hurt arm. But the pain was replaced with adrenaline as he quickly started up the engine and drove full speed back to the Mystery Shack. With the Werecat almost out of sight, Dipper heard it yell with fury, "I'LL GET YOU!"

**HAVE A LONGER CHAPTER! Also, I might be using one of your original characters soon, but I'm not spoiling who's it is. :-P**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	24. Chapter 24 - Update

**Hey guys, quick update.**

**I think I'm going to take a little break fro this story.**

**Don't worry though, it just means that I'm going to wait a little bit longer to update.**

**I'm also going to start my new PMD (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) fanfic.**

**Quick warning though, this story is not for the faint of heart.**

**It will contain many deaths and lots of violence. (I like violence.)**

**I will be uploading the first part of the story soon after I post this.**

**Also, I wouldn't mind if you put what PMD game you want my story to follow.**

**That's all for now, see you next time.**


End file.
